Sunburn
by amberluvron
Summary: When a simple vacation to the beach is turned sour by the murder of Abby's older sister (Cree) Nigel Uno, Hoagie Gilligan, Kuki Sanban, Wallabee Beatles, and Abigail Lincoln return to Clevland Ohio in hopes of leading their normal lives again, but someone
1. Welcome To My NIghtmare

Nigel Uno woke up that morning with a distinct feeling, the feeling of dread. Glancing over to the side of him he became aware of his surrounding, the hospital walls stood clean and untouched, so unlike the floors of his beloved tree house. The blood stains were so large, dark with crimson regret. The regret that he could have stopped it all, that's when she entered the room,

"Nigel," came the girl's voice, "Are you awake."

He glanced over to the doorway and saw a young black girl with a group of other children behind her. One was a short blond boy, another a Japanese girl with her long raven hair pulled into a ponytail, the last was a fat boy with aviator goggles. They were his team, they had survived.

"Your alive," he cried happily his British accent pushing through his aching throat.

"Yea," Abby said in a confused voice, "Why wouldn't we be."

"But all the blood, it was so real," He said in a shaky voice, "I swear I heard you fall."

"You were probably just dreaming," Kuki said lightly.

"Yea man," Hoagie said cocking his head to one side, "Lighten up."

"No," Nigel said softly, "You can't be alive, your dead, I need to let it go."

He squeezed his eyes shut and when he opened them his doorway was empty, no friendly faces looking at him in a sympathetic way.

"Tell me the story," came a boys voice, Nigel recognized it as his roommates voice.

"You wouldn't understand," he said softly.

"I know more than you think."

"Well it all started a month from this exact day, I was excited for our vacation to the beach, and little did I know the horror was just beginning"

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO DRIVE," Abby said in an angry voice to her sister, Cree.

"Because Dad's paying me triple my weekly allowance for bringing you to this stupid beach."

Abby let out a loud groan and headed for the car, before she reached it though she was stopped by Nigel.

"Abby," he said in his usual voice, "I'll put your bag in the trunk if you like."

"Yea sure," she said handing him her suitcase.

She was already all set for the beach wearing her usual blue bathing suit with a red skirt that went to below her knees. The other KND members were also in their bathing suits and laughing happily as they climbed into the van.

As soon as Nigel had thrown the rest of the bags in the back he climbed into the car next to Wally. They started off down the driveway quickly.

Hours later their car was rumbling off down a dark abandoned road. The fog slowly setting in and making it Impossible to see.

"Are we there yet," Hoagie complained loudly from the back seat.

That's when the car hood burst into flames.

Cree cursed loudly, "EVERYONE OUT NOW."

And as the group stood huddled on the dark street shivering, little did they know that a killer was watching and planning.............


	2. Cree's last wish

The hospital remained quiet with only the sound of Nigel's haunting words bouncing off the walls. The tragic tail continued slowly as every turn was expressed every thought was shared. He spoke slowly....

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What are we going to do now," Wally said in a whiny voice

"Well," Cree said slowly pondering this question carefully, "I guess we could walk until we find a town or someone to take us in for the night, then in the morning we can take a bus home."

"That's a good idea," Nigel said nodding curtly, "But we have to be careful, there are a lot of sick people out there."

The rest of his team followed him into the darkness, slowly, listening carefully around them. Then the footsteps came, it sounded as if someone was following them, they could even feel intense stares cutting into them.

"Nigel," came a voice.

Nigel must have jumped and surprised Cree because he heard her scream.

"Cree," He said in a firm voice, "That was me, its okay."

No answer

His heart began to beat faster as each step sounded in perfect rhythm with the echo of the footsteps behind him.

"Cree?"

No answer

"Come on Cree this isn't funny," He said loudly now, "I know you hate us but you don't have to be cruel."

"Why are you yelling," Came Wally's voice, "It's really annoying."

"Never mind," he said slowly, obviously Cree was refusing to speak for who knows what reason and he didn't want anyone to think he was being paranoid. After all, he was always the brave one, and if he lost his cool, so would every one else...........

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

His roommate immediately cut into his story.

"Why didn't you try to find her instead of walking more," He asked slowly, keeping his ears trained for Nigel's response.

"I was pretty stupid wasn't I," Nigel said with a small chuckle, "If I had stopped to find her then she wouldn't be dead now, none of this story would have happened, my friends would still be alive, and I wouldn't be here."

"Don't beat yourself up over it," The young boy replied again, "Continue your story."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was much later in the night when they approached light. Light from under a bridge.

Hoagie let out a long exaggerated groan.

"We've been walking all night," He said in a tired voice, "This is as far as were gonna get."

"Yea," Kuki chirped in from the back, "I think we should stop here for the night."

"Fine," Nigel replied sitting down under the bridge, then suddenly he jumped back up, "WAIT, and where is Cree?"

Everyone started looking around with shocked expressions, and then Abby stepped forward.

"She probably got bored and caught a bus back to Cleveland."

That's true, Nigel thought, laying himself down and closing his eyes.

Hours later Nigel woke up to hear Cree's voice, laughing. Cold unforgiving laughter, the kind that can make someone's blood curl. He heard slow footsteps on the bridge above him and suddenly a face was hanging down from the bridge, Cree's face, stained with blood, flesh falling off her cheeks.

"Nigel," She whispered softly, and suddenly in a clap of lightning she was gone, and Nigel was left with only the bitter cold to comfort him.


End file.
